


She Cares

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: LeviHan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, hanji - Fandom, levi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew





	She Cares

The siege continued for hours well into the night, the titans seemed to be never ending every single one that died another stood in its place. Levi didn't sleep, every time he'd rest it was only to get new blades and fuel before flying back out into the fight. His ears became deaf to the sounds of his comrades screaming in agony. The survey corps were all but dead, and now he was one of the last men standing between humanity and utter destruction.

Hanji stood on the last wall watching as her commanding officer....her friend went back out into the fight. Flood lights along the wall lit the ground, bodies were scattered everywhere. In the distance she could see Eren's dead titan form and his human form running for cover in the arms of Jean.

Rain began to fall, it spattered against her filthy glasses growing steadily heavier blocking out the noises of the dying and soon to be dead as her eyes searched frantically for one person. Lightning cut through the night sky and her heart tightened in fear, was this how she would have to say good bye?

Levi's hooks sunk into a titan's back, swinging across a line of them he spun his body with all the grace of a dancer cutting the napes of three at once. Each of them falling to the ground pinning other titans. With a snap-hiss he flew down over the pinned titans and rid them of there lives as well. He moved like a dancer through the carnage never stopping only flying.

The storm grew heavier and his grappling hooks began to loose there traction, firing another set he vaulted over a large titan and smashed his swords through the throat of another, slicing through the nape. Standing on the falling corpse he made to fire his hook into another titan, his body was exhausted his limbs feeling like they weighed a thousand pounds.

The hook missed as his vision blurred and suddenly with a cry of surprise he was yanked off his feet his harness cutting into his abs and chest. Flying through the air upside down he dangled in front of the titan who had caught him, using his body weight he stabbed his blades into his eye. The creature howled and thrashed in pain swinging Levi like a toy.

Tears fell from Hanji's eyes as she caught sight of Levi struggling to regain control of his three dimensional maneuvering gear. The storm seemed to get harder as if mother nature herself was crying out in protest. The titan raised its fist and brought levi' down hard into the ground and Hanji fell to her knees with a cry of anguish.

Levi laid in the cracked earth, looking up at the sky as rain fell on his pale gaunt face. Half his ribs were broken, he was sure his hip was too, for a moment he considered closing his eyes, for a moment he considered going to sleep and never waking up. His eye lids blinked slowly threatening to close when a sound filled his ears.

In the distance he heard a roar, one that sounded almost like a howl, then suddenly lightning split the sky. In the paling light of the moon stood Eren in his titan form, rejuvinated since his last fight, suddenly flying over his shoulder came a smaller titan who seemed to dance through the sky as she tore her enemies to shreds.

The titan that had been looming over Levi cried out and then was silenced as The Dancing Titan tore its throat out. Levi stood slowly the pain in his body slowing him he felt the ghost of a smile on his pale lips. Shooting his grappling hooks into the shoulder of a titan he flew into the air and despite his injuries he slashed into four titans necks levelling them as he took out the one he was using. "Took you two long enough" he sneered landing on Eren's shoulder "Jaeger, Ymir clear out this disgusting battle field i'm pulling back whats left of the corps"

With that he soared to the battlements landing on the top of the wall followed by his troops while Eren and Ymir followed there orders. The sun began to rise over the blood washed battle field and the titans had finally lost the battle. As he finished shouting orders Levi turned and walked right into Hanji who stood in front of him, her eyes red with tears her hair covered with rain. In her white knuckled hands she held his jacket.

Silently she stepped forward and swung the jacket over his shoulders, gripping the collar she pulled him to her and leaned her forehead against his. "I thought i'd never see you again" she said her voice soft as she looked into his eyes shaken to her core. Levi's heart pounded painfully at her gesture 'she cares' he thought to himself.

His swords slipped from his hands clattering on the wet stones beneath there feat as he reached up to touch her face gently, drawing her lips to his he kiss her gently, firmly, as if to prove to her he was here, he was real, breaking the kiss he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and chuckled "it'll take more then some filthy titans to get rid of me shitty glasses"

Hanji beamed at him and opened her mouth to speak, her words never formed as he slipped a hand to the small of her back and pressed her body to his, taking two steps he backed her into the ammo house behind her pressing her back against the bricks. He kissed her with all the hunger and emotion he held, with all the emotion he didn't dare show at any other time

And for once, he didn't even care about the filth.

 

 

A/N: This fan fiction was inspired by a piece of art posted on tumblr, the following link is to the artists profile. http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=45186570


End file.
